More precisely, the invention relates to treating water effluent from purging or from chemical cleaning, i.e. respectively effluent at low concentration generated continuously for maintenance and preventative cleaning of steam circuits, or else effluent that is more concentrated, resulting from maintenance operations that take place regularly but at intervals, or indeed effluent that is even more concentrated as is generated when performing more thorough cleaning as is done exceptionally.
During these operations, the water is treated with various chemicals at different concentrations to perform so-called conditioning treatment on the water that is fed to steam generators: the chemical treatment to which the water is subjected gives it characteristics that are desired as a function of the installation in use.
In this way, implementing water conditioning treatment serves to protect the installation against scale, corrosion, or carry-over deposition, and in particular to protect steam transfer pipes and condensate return pipes, and also to protect heat exchangers. “Carry-over” is the term designating the phenomenon of water being entrained by steam.
During such conditioning treatment, use is made in particular of the following families of chemicals:                alkalinizers for increasing the pH of water and neutralizing dissolved CO2 by decomposition into carbonates and bicarbonates, thereby reducing the risk of corrosion: these alkalinizers may be organic and/or inorganic, being based in particular on amines such as morpholine, ammonia, caustic soda NaOH, or indeed phosphates such as orthophosphates, trisodium phosphate Na3PO4, ammonium phosphate (NH4)3PO4;        dispersing-complexing agents (or anti-scale agents) serving to avoid salts precipitating and to fix metals that come from metal oxide layers in pipes: these agents may be acids and salts of carboxylic or poly-carboxylic acids, in particular EDTA (ethylene diamine tetracetic acid), NTA (nitrilotriacetic acid), acrylic and methacrylic polymers, phosphonates;        corrosion inhibitors in the form of reducing agents to reduce the oxides of formed metals and dissolved oxygen: in particular hydrazine N2H4, sulfite, tanins, volatile amines, and film-forming amines; and        anti-carry-over chemicals: polyamides, polyethylene, and propylene glycols, . . . .        
It should be observed that to begin with the water is demineralized by a softening treatment (on ion exchange resin or on membranes (via reverse osmosis)) in order to provide water with a low concentration of mineral salts, in particular alkaline-earth salts. Thus, the water used in steam generators presents a low concentration in particular of calcium and magnesium ions, which also applies to effluent from such installations.
As a consequence of the above, effluent contains conditioning and/or cleaning chemicals (morpholine, hydrazine, amines, EDTA, . . . ) together with by-products of the water treatment and of cleaning (metals such as ion and copper, ammonia, . . . ).
As a result, such effluent cannot be released into the surrounding environment or indeed into residential or industrial waterworks without prior purification treatment since the concentration of chemicals in the effluent exceeds standards for acceptable release, or exceeds toxicity thresholds when biological purification treatments are used.
The water effluent produced by steam generators and the associated thermal circuits have three main origins:                Boiler purges that consist in continuous or discontinuous but regular production of effluent containing all of the conditioning chemicals at low concentration. This effluent is either delivered to the on-site purification system (physicochemical and/or biological treatment) if one exists, or else it is stored and taken to a destruction center. The effluent is treated by evapo-incineration or by direct incineration.        Condensates that are treated on site and recycled to the boiler. Since condensates have low concentrations of conditioning chemicals (in general only a few parts per million (ppm)), condensates are treated on site, continuously, generally involving filtering to eliminate material in suspension (metal oxides) and free oils, and treatment by one or two ion exchange resin stages to eliminate salts (coming from the conditioning chemicals) that run the risk of becoming concentrated. The effluent from the condensate treatment and recycling unit is delivered to the on-site purification system (physicochemical and/or biological treatment) if there is one, or else it is stored and taken to a destruction center.        Chemical cleaning effluent that consists in production that is periodic with a high concentration of conditioning chemicals suitable for performing remedial cleaning. This effluent is stored and then taken to a destruction center.        
It can thus be understood that as a general rule, the effluent is stored and transported to a destruction center, which requires large volumes of effluent to be managed, thereby giving rise to significant costs, in particular as a result of transporting such large volumes.